


Cold bones are lovely

by babypenguinluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypenguinluke/pseuds/babypenguinluke
Summary: A poem I think.





	Cold bones are lovely

**Author's Note:**

> This is what a really good English/Lit teacher causes you to do. I had nowhere else to post this on, so... enjoy

"Have you eaten yet?"

I glared at him. "Yes."

"What did you have?" His green eyes full of worry (or pity, I didn't care to know which one). 

My fist clenched unwillingly, I swore I could taste vomit, could feel heavy stones in my stomach. I took a deep breath.

B  
r  
e  
a  
t  
h  
e.  
I told myself. My brain listened.

"Quiet, please." Sometimes it was too hard.


End file.
